


we won (turned the world upside down)

by MiriRainbowitz



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obama becomes America's first black president, and people in the afterlife celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we won (turned the world upside down)

**Author's Note:**

> I had the thought that Alexander and Laurens would probably celebrate Obama becoming President, and El enabled me when I told them.

Eliza and Philip were sitting in the library of their – well, house – when they heard two voices start yelling. They turned to look at each other before Eliza put down her book and went to the living room, where Alexander and Laurens were jumping up and down excitedly and yelling.

“Alexander. Alexander!” Eliza yelled, and Alexander turned to face her, his face bright with a huge grin. “What’s going on?”

“Obama WON!” Alexander screamed. “He WON, America has a BLACK PRESIDENT, this is one of the best days of my LIFE!”

“Afterlife,” Eliza corrected.

“Whatever, who cares! Eliza, this is – _history_ is being made! This will make it into actual history books! America’s first BLACK PRESIDENT!” Alexander replied, running over and kissing her soundly as Eliza let out a startled “oh!”. He turned back to John and pulled him into a hug. “Laurens, LAURENS!”

“I KNOW!” Laurens yelled back. “I know, I know! Let’s celebrate!”

Just like that, Alexander and Laurens were out the door, running through the streets to the pub, yelling “Obama won!” and “America has a black president!”. A lot of people joined them, thank – God, probably.

 

All Thomas Jefferson wanted in (after)life was a nice wine in a quiet pub. He’d had it, too – for a little bit, before he felt the ground under his feet start to shake.

He could hear a murmur getting louder and louder, and seemingly approaching the pub. “What’s going on?” he called to the bartender.

“Presidential election tonight,” the bartender called back, and _oh_ , yeah, that was right. “Well, I just hope that –”

“OBAMA WON!” yelled Hamilton and his – _friend_ – John Laurens as they burst into the pub. “Obama won! Obama won!”

Thomas couldn’t help it – he snorted in disgust. Unfortunately, it seemed that drew Hamilton’s attention to him, because he and Laurens ran over. “Obama WON, Jefferson! Go back to Monticello and SUCK IT!”

Laurens stuck up both of his middle fingers at Jefferson as Hamilton yelled, then both of them turned back around to face the mass of people flooding into the bar. From what Thomas could tell, all of them were _happy_ about the results of the election.

“Disgraceful,” Jefferson muttered before slipping out of the bar. Maybe he should go to visit Madison – at the very least, the two of them could commiserate about the state America was in.

**Author's Note:**

> My parents are dicks, but unfortunately, they're dicks I'm completely financially dependent on. Recently, they said that they wouldn't refund me for "non-essential" expenses, like using Uber. In light of that, I've set up a gofundme campaign (the link to which can be found [here](http://dammmithardison.tumblr.com/post/138682719520/click-here-to-support-living-expenses-by-miri)). If you can donate, please do so. If you can't donate and have a tumblr, please help by reblogging.


End file.
